wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Beetlejuice (TV series)
Beetlejuice is an animated television series that ran from September 9, 1989 to October 26, 1991 on ABC and on Fox from September 9, 1991 to December 6, 1991. Loosely based on the American 1988 film of the same name, it was developed and executive-produced by the film's director, Tim Burton. The series focus on the life of Goth girl Lydia Deetz and her undead friend Beetlejuice as they explore The Neitherworld, a wacky monster realm inhabited by monsters, ghosts, ghouls and zombies. Danny Elfman's theme for the film was arranged for the cartoon by Elfman himself. Plot Episodes generally centered on the ghostly con-man Beetlejuice, his best friend Lydia, and their adventures together in both the Neitherworld and the "real world", a fictional New England town called Peaceful Pines ("Winter River" in the film). As in the film, Lydia could summon Beetlejuice out of the Neitherworld (or go there herself) by calling his name three times. The series' humor relied heavily on sight gags, wordplay, and allusiveness. Many episodes, especially towards the end of the run, were parodies of famous films, books, and TV shows. The episode "Brides of Funkenstein" was based on an idea submitted by a then-teenage girl, who was a fan of the show. Throughout the series, Beetlejuice would often try to scam residents of the Neitherworld — and, sometimes, the "real world" as well (Lydia's parents were occasional unwitting victims of his pranks) — by various means, from "baby-sitting" (in which he literally sits on the grotesque Neitherworld babies) to trying to beat them in an auto race. Characters Main characters *'Beetlejuice' (voiced by Stephen Ouimette) - A ghost and the main and title character of the show. He enjoys eating bugs and is known throughout the Neitherworld as a prankster. He is the oldest son of Gnat and Bee Juice (who nag him to get a job and to keep clean, and who always address his as "Junior"), and he has a "disgustingly cheerful" younger brother, called Donny Juice (who, whether he realizes it or not, gets on his older brother's nerves). Beetlejuice was named after the star Betelgeuse. Beetlejuice, (often addressed as Beej or BJ by Lydia for simplicity's sake, and because the results of his name being said aloud three times), is able to change shape, transform and conjure objects, teleport, and perform other feats of magic, although his powers can be reduced by various circumstances, such as encounters with Sandworms (despite the fact that he has enough power to subdue or repel them with ease) or when his head becomes separated from his body. At times, he must pause to think of exactly how to use his powers to escape a precarious situation unscathed. Due to what is later described in the series as his "juice" (his inborn source of magic), whenever Beetlejuice utters aloud a figure of speech, he or his surroundings change to act on the pun (for example, if he says he is tired, he will transform into a tire; if he says he is flat broke, he transforms into a flat disc that falls to the ground and shatters; on one occasion, in reference to his own power, he declares "This literal translation stuff slays me!" and giant letters reading "Literal Translation Stuff" then fall from the sky to crush him). Almost all of his transformations maintain the black-and-white striped pattern he wears on his suit, although sometimes the stripes are coloured depending on the transformation. Though many Neitherworld denizens have some magic, it is Beetlejuice's greatly superior power (no real cause for it is ever given) that affords him the title—albeit mostly self-asserted—of "The Ghost With The Most" (another line borrowed from the movie); in fact, on multiple occasions Beetlejuice was able to effortlessly subdue a number of supernatural beings, and his dis-corporeal, self-sentient brain once claims that Beetlejuice's power is more than enough to conquer the whole Neitherworld. Because of that power, almost everyone in the Neitherworld is fair game for his pranks, though no more so than he himself, since he is not immune to careless use of his power; for example, he was once tricked by his enemies into saying "I'm coming apart at the seams!" which caused him to break into several pieces, which his enemies then stole and scattered to different places in the Neitherworld rendering him helpless (as Beetlejuice can only use his powers when all of his body parts are together). Also, if all of his body parts are not reassembled by sundown, he will "melt away". Thankfully, with Lydia's help, he soon gathered all of his body parts and was able to "pull himself together". Sometimes Beetlejuice will mix up one of his transformations, due to homophone-based confusion (when Lydia told him to turn into a stake to fight off Count Me-In, he turned into a flank steak). At times, various of his body parts (including his feet and his entire torso) manifested minds of their own, independent of Beetlejuice's control, with his brain and even his entire skeletal system having abandoning him once. Beetlejuice's main pastime is pulling various pranks on the other denizens of the Neitherworld such as Jacques, Ginger, The Monster Across the Street, Poopsie, the Mayor and in the Living World it is Lydia's rival Claire Brewster. Beetlejuice's pranks on many seem to cause them great embarrassment or damage, but for Lydia however, his pranks are only done to tease her, not to cause harm, which shows he cares for her. Lydia in fact, seems to be the only person who has any control over Beetlejuice. He even said in one episode he would do anything for her, and she in turn reciprocates his feelings. Beetlejuice is also constantly coming up with get-rich-quick con schemes to get money, as he dreads having to get a job, and in later episodes (particularly in the second half of the fourth season), Beetlejuice's greediness becomes so intense that he starts to overlook his friends and family, and even when Lydia openly scolds him, Beetlejuice shows unbelievable reluctance or unwillingness to give up of his schemes. His favourite foods are insects of various types, especially beetles, and worms. Beetlejuice also loves causing mayhem in the Neitherworld and being filthy, and this last makes Beetlejuice have a pathological and psychotic hatred of baths (at one point, when Poopsie once waters him (Beetlejuice) with a hose, Beetlejuice went berserk with fury and was nearly going to eat Poopsie). Despite this cynical and childish attitude, Beetlejuice proves to be a profound and insightful person, frequently reciting quotes of philosophical and humanitarian importance (but of course, Beetlejuice rarely follow his own lessons and lectures). The things he hates include Sandworms, cleanliness, and anything "cute". He expresses his likes and dislikes via variations on a single catchphrase, as in "Nerd humor you know '''I' love it!" or "''Sandworms you know '''I' hate 'em!" Beetlejuice's origins are rather fuzzy. On one hand, he frequently claims to be dead, a ghost, (having died centuries before—though his references are often hundreds of years apart[citation needed]), which implies a prior life in the "real world". Yet some episodes show his parents residing in the Neitherworld, and it is apparently there that he was born to and raised by them: there are, for example, photos of him in the Neitherworld as a baby—-showing him with his stock ghostly complexion and bizarre snake-like tongue—-and tales of his youth already manifesting his trademark personality. One possible explanation may relate to his saying something about his parents "making him feel like a kid again" and being unsure how to fix it without his growing up all over again; another is that continuity was not of key importance in the series. He have in fact have been 'reborn' in the Neitherworld after his death in the real world. More likely, the creators probably changed it to avoid scaring off viewers; (in later airings, he is shown in new animation in the opening leaving his grave as a corpse; the original opening for the first three seasons featured him producing stripes on his clothes), or the writers simply were not keeping track of plot details. A number of times, Beetlejuice interacted with Lydia's parents in the "real world" of Peaceful Pines, always under the name of "Mr. Beetleman", and in a couple of instances, he performed a gender change on himself to become a teenage girl about Lydia's age at Lydia's school as "Mr. Beetleman's" younger female relative "Betty Juice", along with once or twice appearing as the male gender "Cousin BJ" claiming to be on Delia's side of the family. In "Out of My Mind" it is revealed that Beetlejuice loves to pull pranks with spaghetti. In one fourth-season episode ("Substitute Creature"), he appeared at Lydia's school as visiting teacher "Professor Beetleberg". *'Lydia Deetz''' (voiced by Alyson Court) - A Goth girl in her preteens at the start of the series, (she was in the seventh grade, as mentioned in "The Big Face Off", and Lydia's sixth grade graduation speech is mentioned in "Laugh of the Party") and early teens later in the series (at one point she expressly states that she is 14). Lydia (often addressed as "Lyds" or "Babes" by Beetlejuice) is established as being a creative, bright, lively, sharp, yet eccentric young girl, but otherwise Lydia's unique outlook on life makes her stand out from most of the other school-girls, which leaves her feeling out of place and alone in the real world, finding it difficult to fit in well with most of her classmates—leading her to frequently visit and seek out reassurance with her closest best friend, Beetlejuice, in the Neitherworld, where she is accepted and loved for who she is as a person. Her regular outfit at home is a long dark purple top, a pair of black leggings, a light purple and pink sash tied around her waist and black slipper-shoes. Her Neitherworld attire consists of a large spiderweb pattern red poncho, over a full-body black Unitard (the ends of the sleeves are like finger-less gloves, and the bottom of the legs double as footwear). Lydia is a talented photographer, seamstress, and artist with an innate affinity and love for all things gross, scary, weird, surreal and macabre, and who celebrates all that is (in the words of her film incarnation) 'strange and unusual'. Despite her love of all things 'strange and unusual', Lydia is also a positive, well-mannered, friendly and patient girl (being best friends with Beetlejuice is a testament towards Lydia's saint-like patience), and aside from also being emotionally mature for her age (given what her best friend and her parents are like), Lydia can be accredited as being very responsible for a girl in her age group. Lydia is also shown to be a naturalist, shown to feel very strongly about environmental issues (in Spooky Tree, Lydia cut school and chained herself to a tree in protest of the workmen who were about to chop it down). She has also shown that she is extremely gifted with anything mechanical and understands a lot about cars (she knew what to do to build Doomie, while "Bee-gor" Beetlejuice did not know very much, such as what a carburetor is). In the series, Lydia attends "Miss Shannon's School for Girls" and is in the seventh grade. Lydia is Beetlejuice's best friend; in the events of the pilot episode, Critter Sitters, both she and Beetlejuice have already known each other for a year, as they are celebrating their first anniversary of friendship. Beetlejuice frequently addresses her as "Lyds" or "Babes" rather than "Lydia" though he does use her full name from time to time, like when he is scared, amused, or worried about her; for example: in "Worm Welcome" when Beetlejuice found out that "Worm Your Way" deodorant causes baby Sandworms to go crazy, he was scared Lydia would be eaten by the baby Sandworm, this in turn makes himself shout her name. Lydia knows how to summon Beetlejuice to her presence or make her own way to his: by calling his name aloud three times. (Occasionally she is shown making use of a longer, more elaborate ritual using the aforementioned four-line chant to bring him out of the Neitherworld or send herself into it, but this seems not to be a necessity.) Unlike Beetlejuice himself, Lydia is almost universally loved by the Neitherworld cast of the show (although some of them are amazed that she hangs out with Beetlejuice of her own free will), and she once won a Neitherworld award for Cutest Mortal to Ever Visit the Neitherworld. In the pilot episode, Critter Sitters, she is shown summoning him through the longer ritual; as part of the ritual, the colour of her clothing changes, possibly merely by her choice. (Her invariable Neitherworld costume—unless she is in disguise—is a full-length red spiderweb-patterned poncho worn over a black, form-fitting body suit). Lydia is the only person he will heed. Having found herself a kindred spirit in Beetlejuice, Lydia looks up to Beetlejuice in certain ways, admiring his outrageous sense of humour (as she would constantly be seen laughing at his jokes or gags). In one episode, Beetlejuice lent Lydia his funny bone so she could be funny as part of a school show, but without his funny bone Beetlejuice became much more serious and normal; this change in him even disappoints Jacques and Ginger. When Beetlejuice gets his funny bone back however, he becomes his abnormal self again much to Lydia's delight as she hugs him. In some respects, Lydia sometimes has been seen virtually parenting Beetlejuice. It is frequently made clear that Beetlejuice's dedication to her is a source of Lydia's own self-confidence. Although most of Beetlejuice's antics are motivated by self-amusement rather than malice, he can become genuinely hostile if Lydia is threatened, and any who might conceivably threaten their relationship (such as Prince Vince) are the objects of Beetlejuice's profound jealousy and resentment. In the episode "Out of My Mind", it is learned that Beetlejuice actually has a working shrine to Lydia in his mind. Lydia never shows any romantic interest in anyone else except Prince Vince, and that quickly turns into a straight-out friendship. She has hugged Beetlejuice a few times. When Lydia was inside Beetlejuice's head, she gave a donation towards the maintenance of his shrine to her. Her main hobby is reading literary classics such the collective works of writers such as Edgar Allan Poe, Stephen King and others. Supporting characters Peaceful Pines inhabitants *'Charles Deetz' (voiced by Roger Dunn) – Lydia's father, a nervous man who likes quiet activity and calm. One of his favourite hobbies is ornithology, which he seems to be very fond of, and he also likes baseball. He is closer to Lydia than Delia is, as they share a love of baseball. Charles is allergic to dogs. He is often the victim of Beetlejuice's continuous pranks and mischief. Despite this, Beetlejuice is oddly quite fond of him, probably because Charles is one of the few people who is always falling for his pranks, usually when Beetlejuice is in his "real-world" guise of "Mr. Beetleman". Charles' catchphrase is "Try to relax. Try to relax.". *'Delia Deetz' (voiced by Elizabeth Hanna) – Charles Deetz's wife and Lydia's (step-)mother. Delia is an eccentric, air-headed yuppie, who is also somewhat self-absorbed. She deludes herself that she is both a great cook and a great artist ("he/she/they/you like it"), and hankers after new clients; however, both her cooking and her surreal art are not well received and Delia just cannot understand why her art is rejected or laughed at (paradoxically, while her weird art is rejected by living people, it is very popular in the Neitherworld). Also, due to her eccentric/air-headed/yuppie nature, Delia is not easily frightened, unlike her husband; being a surrealistic artist, she mistakenly thinks that the frightening things she experiences are part of something else. While she talks about wanting to express her creativity, she also tries to get Lydia to give up her love for scary stuff and focus on cute "normal" stuff (and doesn't notice the hypocrisy in her actions); this was emphasized briefly in "Critter Sitters" and was the plot of one of the stories in the comic book ("This is Your Lice", where Delia hires a hypnotist to make Lydia conform to doing normal, girly things). While in the film, the fact that Delia is Lydia's stepmother is made clear, in the cartoon this fact is never pressed upon; *'Percy' – The Deetz family's pet black cat, an animal so high-strung that he makes Charles look relaxed. Considering the amount of torment that Beetlejuice puts Percy through, this is not really surprising. Although Percy is most times a victim of Beetlejuice's pranks, he sometimes manages to take revenge on him, in more than one way. *'Bertha' (voiced by Tara Charendoff)– Lydia's friend from school. She is tall, gangly and has an overbite. Bertha loves to swoon over teen boys, read teen magazines, and eat chips. Like Lydia, she too shares a passion for anything strange and unusual. Beetlejuice refers to her as 'Burp'. *'Prudence' (voiced by Paulina Gillis)– Lydia's other friend from school, who is a lot smaller than Bertha. Like Lydia and Bertha, Prudence is interested in anything strange and unusual, but doesn't like anything too scary. She is a straight A student and loves to read. Beetlejuice refers to her as 'Prune'. But he does appear to get on well with both her and Bertha (always in the guise of Betty Juice). In the episode "Brides of Funkenstein", Beetlejuice helped Prudence become more confident during the group's brief time as a rock band. He also praised her and Bertha's bravery during a camping trip in the Neitherwoods when they saved him and Lydia from a sandworm attack. Also when Betty Juice was running for school president, he tried to get them on board supporting his campaign. *'Claire Brewster' (voiced by Tara Charendoff) – Lydia's upperclass rival and Beetlejuice's second rival from school. Claire is the epitome of the 'spoiled little rich girl' stereotype and a typical spoiled princess; being overindulged by her parents, Claire believes everything should go her way and because of that, she clashes with Lydia, serving as a personality foil for Lydia in the series. Claire hates Lydia Deetz with a passion and swears to embarrass or outdo Lydia at every opportunity, (usually because Lydia stands up to her), but the one person she hates more than Lydia is Betty Juice. For the most part, Lydia tries to ignore Claire's scathing remarks, comments and attempts to humiliate her, not wanting to validate any of Claire's actions, but nevertheless there is many a time when Claire gets under her skin, and Lydia dreads being humiliated in front of Claire (see "Stage Fright", "Laugh of the Party", and "Caddy Shock"). Claire is a narcissist who believes she is the prettiest, beloved and most popular girl of all (though it is clear that nobody likes her), and abuses any power she's given (as seen in "Foreign Exchange"). Claire is not only egotistical and overtly vain, she is also outright cruel, unapologetic, and incredibly obnoxious and shows no redeeming values whatsoever; she also reacts very badly to anyone who (by her own definitions) is prettier than her, as shown in "Foreign Exchange" when she deliberately embarrassed Alex Spenceten, a female foreign exchange student from Scandinavia (whose eyes were bluer and whose hair was blonder than Claire's). In "Brides of Funkenstein", it is revealed that Claire is tone deaf. In "It's a Wonderful Afterlife", it is revealed that, had Beetlejuice never met Lydia, Lydia would never have had the confidence to stand up to Claire's antics. Claire's vanity and narcissism is further demonstrated in an episode where she and Lydia design a haunted house. Believing (due to her egotistical nature) that everyone would want to see "her in danger" she filled the house with cardboard cutouts of herself, rather than anything that was actually scary. Neitherworld inhabitants *'Jacques LaLean' (voiced by Charles Kerr) – A French skeleton bodybuilder (a humorous reference to fitness guru Jack LaLanne) and neighbor of Beetlejuice. A running gag in the series entails Jacques getting broken into multiple pieces, often thanks to Beetlejuice, who will then proceed to call a number of random dogs upon him. In spite of such antics, Jacques actually likes Beetlejuice and it is revealed that Beetlejuice reciprocates this despite his vehement pretensions to the contrary as seen in "Skeletons in the Closet." He pursues a dream of becoming a great bodybuilder, a mostly comedic endeavor as he has no muscles nor a body to devote fitness to, a fact he is very aware of but regardless does not take into consideration, and once against all odds (and believability) won the Mr. Neitherworld bodybuilding title, defeating the reigning champion Armhold Musclehugger (albeit by default). According to "Highs-Ghoul Confidential", Jacques and Ginger attended the same high school as Beetlejuice and went to the school prom together. During that time, Jacques was on the school train track team and had an overbite. *'Ginger the Tap Dancing Spider' (voiced by Paulina Gillis) – A cute pink mediocre Tap dancing spider who speaks with a New York accent. (This is a humorous allusion to Ginger Rogers). Another of Beetlejuice's neighbors, her act is often ruined by pranks of Beetlejuice. She dreams of someday being a famous tap dancer and can be very sensitive to cruel pranks. Although she is one of the innocent creatures in the Neitherworld, she has admitted that she stole a few dance steps from other living and dead dancers. According to "Highs-Ghoul Confidential", Ginger and Jacques attended the same high school as Beetlejuice and went to the school prom together. During that time, Ginger was on the school cheerleading squad and had magenta-colored hair in a fifties hairdo. *'The Monster Across the Street' (voiced by Len Carlson in a western accent) – A tall, hairy monster from the West, who bears a slight resemblance to Gossamer from Looney Tunes. He is another neighbor of Beetlejuice that lives across the street from him in a house (suitably across the street from Beetlejuice's roadhouse) that looks like the skull of a giant-sized buffalo. It is no secret that he cannot stand Beetlejuice (although it is acknowledged by many that he does not really care for anyone), yet refers to Lydia politely as "Miss Lydia", often removing his Stetson hat in her presence. He also has a little nephew called "The Little Monster from Around the Corner" as seen in "Goody Two Shoes." He dates The Monstress Across the Street. *'Poopsie' (voiced by Susan Roman) – The Monster's beloved and talented pet dog, one of Beetlejuice's favorite prank victims, and because of this he strongly dislikes him, but he has the same affection towards Lydia as his owner. Poopsie's girlfriend is The Monstress Across the Street's dog Poopette. Poopsie is also one of Doomie's favorite targets when the roadster undergoes his Jekyll/Hyde transformation (see below). *'Doomie' (voiced by Ron Rubin as Doomie, Colin Fox as Dragster of Doom) – Beetlejuice and Lydia's convertible, neon-green-painted sentient car, (resembling a 1960s Plymouth Fury). The origin of his name is Lydia having desired to construct a "Dragster of Doom," though this title was only utilized in a single episode. Doomie is normally an affable and friendly creature, but due to the abnormal brain Beetlejuice gave him during his construction (ala Frankenstein's monster), Doomie transforms into a vicious "four-wheeled werewolf" type of monster in response to the presence of a Neitherworld dog near him, or to anger, fear, or the danger of his 'passengers', somewhat like a vehicular Jekyll and Hyde (correspondingly, even in his more sedate form he displays subtly dog-like traits such as panting, implying that he fills a pet-like role for Lydia and Beetlejuice). A recurring gag is for Doomie to turn into his "werewolf stage" to chase dogs around the Neitherworld, (a flip-switch to dogs chasing cars). In later episodes, he is known to "speak", which is given as the sound of an engine turning over in ignition. It is at these times, Lydia usually plays translator for him, as we understand a more complex, benevolent, and hopelessly romantic side to Doomie, such as when he began courting Mayor Maynot's convertible Pinky. Beetlejuice makes a point of claiming his ownership over Doomie and often demands his loyalty whenever Doomie should contradict him or is needed to aide in Beetlejuice's endeavors. However Beetlejuice can be greatly apathetic to any plight of Doomie's, necessitating Lydia's persuasion to help him. *'Barry MeNot' (voiced by Keith Knight) - A CGI character who pops up in the Neitherworld's commercials to promote a product revolving around a plot point in a humorous side. *'Bea Juice' (voiced by Susan Roman) - The mother of Beetlejuice who is always picky about cleanliness. *'Nat Juice' (voiced by Len Carlson) - The father of Beetlejuice who is always trying to get Beetlejuice to find a job. *'Mayor Maynot' (voiced by Len Carlson) - The Mayor of the Neitherworld. In season one, he is a short green-skinned man in a top hat. In season two, he was redesigned to be a mummified monster of normal height. Mayor Maynot is always on Beetlejuice's case where he is always threatening to have him sent to Sandwormland. *'I.M. Smallhead' - The small-headed assistant to Mayor Maynot where he always agrees with him. While he is shown to dislike Beetlejuice, he can be friendly to him at times. I.M. Smalllhead is loosely based on Harry the Hunter from the live-action film. *'Judge Mental' (voiced by Len Carlson) - The Neitherworld's residential judge who would always threaten to sentence Beetlejuice to be condemned to Sandwormland when Beetlejuice ends up on trial in his courtroom. *'Mr. Monitor' (voiced by John Stocker) - A humanoid with four televisions for a head. He runs the Neitherworld TV Network where he is always keeping an eye on the ratings. *'Armhold Musclehugger' (voiced by Keith Knight) – First appeared in the fourth-season episode "Raging Skull"; a parody of Arnold Schwarzenegger (even speaking on a parody of Schwarzenegger's Austrian accent) and the former Mr. Neitherworld bodybuilding champion (until dethroned by Jacques, with some help from Beetlejuice). He is green-skinned with a blond crew-cut hair style and wears only bodybuilder briefs. As Mr. Neitherworld, he is extremely arrogant, but when he reappears in the episode "Goody Two-Shoes" he is more affable (while still proud of his physique). Later on, he becomes more toadying and goes to work for Chester Slime as his well-muscled right-hand man. *'Scuzzo and Fuzzo' (voiced by Joseph Sherman and David Goldberg) – The trouble-making clowns and the rivals of Beetlejuice. *'Sandworms' – Huge purple and green snake-like creatures with two pairs of eyes and stegosaurus-like spines on their backs that reside in the desert region of Sandwormland which is below the Neitherworld. Episodes Season 1 (1989) Season 2 (1990) Season 3 (1991) Season 4 (1991) Voice cast *Stephen Ouimette – Beetlejuice, Snugglejuice, Posijuice, Negajuice *Alyson Court – Lydia Deetz *Elizabeth Hanna – Delia Deetz *Roger Dunn – Charles Deetz *Harvey Atkin – Lipscum *Tara Strong (credited as Tara Charendoff) – Bertha, Claire Brewster, Little Miss Warden *Len Carlson – The Monster Across the Street, Judge Mental, Barf Birfman, Mayor Maynot, Mr. Juice, Uncle Clyde *Tabitha St. Germain (as Paulina Gillis) as Prudence, Ginger *Keith Knight – Barry MeNot, Flubbo, Armhold Musclehugger, Chester Slime, Dr. Zigmund Void *Ron Rubin – Germs Pondscum, Doombuggy *Colin Fox – Dragster of Doom *Keith Hampshire – Doomie *Joseph Sherman – Scuzzo the Clown *David Goldberg – Fuzzo the Clown *Stuart Stone – Ramon *Dan Hennessey – Jesse Germs, Captain Kidder, Bully the Crud *Peggy Mahon – Mrs. Bugsley, Aunt May *Susan Roman – Miss Shapen, Percy, Poopsie, Poopette, The Monstress Across the Street, Mrs. Juice *Richard Binsley – Donnyjuice *Don Francks – Count Mein, Mr. Big *Michael Stark – Fleagor *Charles Kerr – Jacques *Allan Stewart Coates – Ed *John Stocker – Mr. Monitor, Bartholomew Batt *Hadley Kay – Prince Vince Category:Television shows others Category:1990's Category:ABC Category:Fox Kids Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:1980s